dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bido
|image<462928-9840798-vegita-bra-.jpg = |image = |JapName = ビドー|RomName = Bidō|AniName = Bido|FirstApp = Movie: Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound|Race = Race of Hera|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = Age 767|Address = Planet Hera|Occupation = Mercenary|Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers|FamConnect = Frieza (Master) Bojack (Boss) Bujin (Comrade) Zangya (Comrade) Kogu (Comrade)}} Bido (ビドー 'Bidō') is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Appearance Bido's appearance is similar to that of his comrades, who are all members of the same race, as he sports teal-colored skin, orange hair styled into a mohawk, and an orange horseshoe mustache. Personality He often collaborates with Bujin in battle, taking down the foes that Bujin traps within his needles of energy. Biography Bojack Unbound Infiltrating the Intergalactic Tournament funded by X.S. Cashfor his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in his way of universal conquest. Bido is among the minions ordered to frequent the battle arenas, where he burrows underneath dunes of sand in the zone where Doskoiis wandering. Bido spontaneously rises from beneath the sand and lifts Dosukoi by the neck, proceeding to strangle him to death in front of an unseen camera, and then turns to the camera and smirks, while the presiding audience watches in horror (as murder is a breach of the tournament's rules). Later in the film, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan arrive to assist Gohan's struggle against the Galaxy Soldiers, where they fight but are defeated by Bido, Bujin, and Zangya. When Gohan assumes his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, however, he makes short work of both Bido and Bujin, breaking them both in half with a single punch and kick respectively, vaporizing each on impact. Fusion Reborn Bido appears as one of the Zombies who attack Mr. Satan in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, he has the same hairstyle and wears the same clothes as before, but with a different coloring. Power Bido is able to easily lift and strangle the sumo wrestler Doskoi with just one hand. He (and Zangya) effortlessly made short work of Yamcha. Later he, Bujin, and Zangya are able to overtake a Super Saiyan Full Power Gohan by ganging up on him, although he is no match against a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and is killed by a single punch to the midsection. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Finger Beam – Zangya, Bido, and Bujin used this on Gohan in Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival. * Brave Gatling – Red beams of ki shot from Bido's ten fingers. Used during the first round of his battle with Zangya and Bujin against Gohan. * Underground Energy Ball – Bido launches an energy ball that travels through the ground before creating a massive explosion where the opponent is. * Psycho Thread – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. Forms Majin Bido Majin Bido is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Bojack mission. Video Games Appearances * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Bido (along with Bujin and Kogu) makes his debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Bido also is playable in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the Version 1.05.00 Update, Bido's Clothes appear as a clothing option for the Future Warrior which can be purchased from the TP Medal Ship (open Friday to Sunday). Bido's Clothes can be worn by the Future Warrior regardless of gender or race. When the upper body option of Bido's Clothes is worn by females, a strapless top is worn under Bido's open jacket to cover their chest. A male Future Warrior can also be customized to resemble Bido. As part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, the Future Warrior must obtain Bido's Clothes (Upper Body, Lower Body, Hands, & Feet), Bujin's Clothes (Upper Body, Lower Body, and Feet), and Bujin's Turban (accessory) in order to complete Bojack's Challenge to unlock Bojack's Initiation Test to train under him. Voice Actors * Japanese: Hisao Egawa * English: ** FUNimation dub: Robert McCollum ** AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus Battles Movies * Bido and Zangya vs. Yamcha and Jimmy (Unlock Potential) * Bido, Zangya, and Bujin vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) and Kayla (Potential Unleashed) * Piccolo vs. Bojack * Bido, Bojack, and Bujin vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) * Bido, Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin), Bujin, and Zangya vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) * Bujin and Bido vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia * His name is derived from the Japanese word hidō, which means "unjust", and is often pronounced bidō when added to the end of words like gokuaku and zangyaku (similar to the names of Bido's comrades Koguhis Japanese name Gokua and Zangya respectively). Gallery Bido.jpg|Bido Bido(Daiz6).jpg|Bido concept art, drawn by Toriyama (Daizenshuu 6) BidoStrangle.png|Bido strangles Doskoi Gge.jpg|Bido BidoUndergroundEnergyBall.png|Bido prepares to fire the Underground Energy Ball BojackBido.png GalaxySoldiersFingerBeams.png Galaxy Soldiers Prison Planet-1.jpg Bojack6.jpg|Bido prepares his Brave Gatling BidoScatterFingerBeam1.png|Bido charging the Brave Gatling BujinBido1.png|Bujin immobilizes Trunks for Bido BujinBido2.png|Bido prepares to throw a sharpened head projectile LivingDeads9.png|Bido as a Zombie in Fusion Reborn 93-bido-avanti.JPG.jpg|Bido TGC card Wa205.jpg|Bido in the Bandai CCG DBHGokua&BidoGameplay.png|Kogu and Bido in Dragon Ball Heroes DBHGokua&Bido.png|Bido and Kogu in Dragon Ball Heroes ZangyaBido.png DragonBallZMovie915.jpg References # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993 # ↑ Obscure races. Kanzenshuu. # ↑ Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:DBZ Characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Film characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased